Some data storage providers operate data centers where data storage is allocated for several users. A user may store and retrieve data, such as images, videos, and word processing documents, using one or more client devices that communicate with a data storage system over a network. The data storage provider may charge a fee to the user based on the amount of data being stored by the data storage system and/or the number of times that the user accesses the stored data.